


Welcome to the new age

by hunterintrenchcoat



Series: Song Inspired Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Concerts, M/M, Romance, Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always wished to attend a concert, strict family or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the new age

**Author's Note:**

> Melody inspired. Song: [Radioactive](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U8C_XuE7wc) \- Imagine Dragons.

The place is so full of people that Castiel can barely breathe, even if it's a big open area in the middle of nothing. They're dancing, singing, shouting, whistling, jumping, and the ground beneath their feet is basically destroyed, grass trampled under the shoes of so many people. The only source of light are colored lamps and strobe lights on the sides and upper part of the stage and the music is very loud, so loud that the amplifiers vibrate and shake. The air is full of smell of alcohol, sweat and maybe weed too, but it's all welcomed at the moment. Makes you feel alive.

Castiel is 18 years old and this is his first concert. It's messy and strenuous, yes, but he always wished of attending one, despite his strict and bigoted family ("Concerts are immoral, Castiel, nests of sin.”). Well, until now Castiel only found good people, even if they were drunk or stoned: a guy gently pushed him out of the way to prevent him from getting hit by another drunk guy who then excused himself; a girl made a bit of space for him to see the stage better; another one gave him one of those neon bracelets that he likes a lot (and he has no idea how they can make that bright light at all). For what he cares, his parents can go screw themselves, he's 18 and now he feels more alive than ever and happy that he accepted Dean's invite.

Dean is 20 years old and this is his...well...he lost count of how many concerts he attended. He usually goes to hard rock and heavy metal concerts and, even if this band right here makes softer and better-for-dancing music, he doesn't mind it and he knows Castiel likes it; they spent the last months listening to them in the library while doing homework. Because of Castiel's parents they always had to meet on the sly and their favorite place was the library, where no one would come and check. They didn't get farther than talking, holding hands and giving each other chaste little kisses, but neither of them minded it at all, they like to take it slow (and Dean doesn't want to screw this up too).

The invite to the concert was supposed to be secret but his parents _timely_ caught them and found out everything, from their meetings to their relationship. He didn't know what was going on at Castiel's house since he didn't see him in the afternoon nor received calls and he spent the whole day worrying about everything (and making guesses didn't help). In the evening, when he was really close to panic, Castiel showed up at his door and he was visibly upset, but convinced that a lot of things would change that night. He didn't talk about what happened with his parents, he simply told Dean to dress up and tugged him out of his house, heading to the concert.

Now Castiel is nearly delirious, he's in the front rows and he's making such noise that Dean is slightly stunned since he never saw him like this, but he likes him this way, happy and free. Castiel sings and waves his arms along with the crowd and the sight causes a spark of pride to run through Dean's whole body and soul. Dean tentatively rests his hands to his sides to see if Castiel is okay with it (he doesn't quite like to show off affection in public) and the younger boy all but pulls away, leans back against his chest instead and places his hands on his, pulling and resting them around his waist. He's tender and Dean feels all warm inside as he plants a small kiss on his forehead.

“Are you happy?” he asks out loud, nuzzling against his temple. Castiel turns his head until their noses can almost touch, “Hell yes. I've never felt better in my whole life, Dean.” he answers and turns his back a bit to kiss him deeply while one of his hands comes up to rest on his cheek and pull him closer. Dean feels slightly dizzy from lack of air but he doesn't give a damn, because Castiel never kissed him like this and it's amazing. “You have no idea how much I love you.” he whispers in his ear when Castiel pulls back. “Well, bringing me here tonight is a perfect proof.” the other boy chuckles before kissing him again, more chastely this time, “I love you too” he adds before turning back towards the stage and resume his singing as he rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm probably annoying someone with these "song inpired ficlets" since they're short and awful and I don't write anything else anymore, but they kinda keep me in exercise and somehow I can only write when I'm listening music so...I'm sorry for that. I just hope that someone likes them.


End file.
